dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash Scarlet speedster
The Flash Scarlet Speedster is released June 10, 2016. It is directed By Edgar Wright. This film is a part of Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe. Cast *Garret Hedlund as Barry Allen/The Flash- A scientist in the police force who gets in a freak accident and becomes the hero the Flash *Kirsten Dunst as Iris West- Barry`s Girlfriend who thinks Flash is helping in central city *Stephen Moyer as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master- A ex criminal who creates a suit with the power to create images of himself *Jane Lynch as Nora Allen- Barry`s Mother *Charlie Sheen as Aaron Brown- Barry`s stepfather *Tony Todd as Darkseid- Cameo Plot The Film starts on a sunny evening on June, 16, 1991. A young Barry Allen tells his mom that he did well in school, therefore, he deserves a treat. In Present day, in Central city, Barry just graduated from college with a degree in Forensic Science and he calls his mother and tells her that he wants to become a forensic scientist. She tells him that he would made a very good forensic scientist and that he should pursue his dreams……after the conversation, Barry tells his mom he will call her later, once he get more details about what’s required to become a forensic scientist. Barry goes to the police department and discussed with the personnel department about any openings or requirements to become a forensic scientist. After applying for a position with the police department as a forensic scientist, Barry was offered a position on the spot…..and was told he could start his training in a week. Six months later, Barry runs into his step-father Aaron Brown. Aaron tells Barry that his mother wants him to stay close to home so that he would be able to see her more. Barry asks Aaron what type of work does. After the conversation with Aaron, Barry leaves and decides to investigate Aaron’s past. Barry finds out that his step-father Aaron Brown works for Cadmus. Barry makes a note of what he discovered about Aaron. While at the Cadmus lab, Barry trips and falls on three types of chemicals, lightning then strikes him. Barry wakes up at the hospital 5 days later and sees Nora and Iris with gifts. Barry says that he is fine and he could go back to work in the morning. The next Barry is out and he does his normal jogging exercise. He, then realizes that he is faster than normal. Barry rushes home and realizes that his step-father was trying to create a Scarlett Speedster program. Barry then looks at a red and yellow lightning symbol on the wall. At Sam Scudder`s house agents with masks break in asking what has Aaron Brown have been doing with the Government. He smiles and kills them with a gun. Barry goes on a lunch date with Iris and she notices he is faster than normal. Barry tells her that he is alert today because he has had plenty of coffee this morning. It shifts to the next day, and Sam makes a gold costume with the power to multiply. Barry creates a costume for himself and promises that he will take down Cadmus soon. A fire happened in the house and The Flash saw kids inside and rescued them. The kids become puzzeled and Flash hands them back to his parents. The Flash runs out and people talk about how amazing he is and how fast he is. Barry comes in the house and takes off his mask and scenes are showing him helping more people and taking out robbers. Sam relises that The Flash is getting more popular so he grabs his costume and leaves. Barry arives to work and all of his co-workers are talking about the new superhero The Flash. Barry begins to smile and he recives a text from Iris to meet her at her house at seven. Barry runs to her house and rings the door and Iris opens the door. Barry tells Iris that he forgot to bring the flowers,Iris tells Barry that it is only a dinner date but it will be in her house. Barry and Iris start talking about the Government program Cadmus. The scene changes to Mirror Master robbing a bank and he shoots lots of police. Barry has a watch and it tells him when something is going on and excuses his self and dons his costume. The Flash zooms there and sees Mirror Master and he tells him that Central City is his city so leave it alone. Mirror Master threatens to bomb the city, and The Flash zooms up to him and kicks him in the stomach. Mirror Master multiplies and starts to attack Flash. The Flash gains the uper hand and the police arrest Mirror Master. The film shifts to the CCP department and Barry runs in and says sorry for being late. His boss tells him that he has been late 4 times this week and Barry tells him he has a life outside of being a Forensic scientist. His boss feels like Barry is right and walks away. The film changes into Sam eating prison food and he asks for some salt after that the prison guard walks up to the cell but is shot in the head revealed to be Aaron Brown. Aaron tells Sam that he knows his secret of being Mirror Master and he should join a team. Sam replies that he works alone and that no one can team up with him. Aaron throws a smoke grenade at the ground and breaks the jail lock. Iris is talking to her father and Barry comes in and the two talk about their lives. Aaron breaks in the house and tells Mirror Master to get Iris. Iris trys to fight back, but Mirror Master multiplies and knocks her out. Aaron shoots Barry in the leg and Barry zooms upstairs to suit up. The Flash comes out and punched Aaron and asks his step-father why did he tell Mirror Master to steal Iris. The Flash calls the police and they arrive in 10 minutes. The Flash tells him to take Brown away and he takes a computer chip that can track down Iris and Sam. Iris wakes up and begins calling for Barry. Mirror Master arrives without his mask and tells her that Barry Allen is the superhero known as The Flasdh and is prepared to shoot her but The Flash comes and punches Mirror Master in the face. Flash is then attacked by Sam`s clones and is able to defeat them. Flash starts running towards Mirror Master and kicks him in the stomach. Sam then drops his gun and puts a Bomb for 10 seconds next to him. The Flash runs over to Iris and grabs her quickly the two then get to the door intime, and the building explodes killing him. Iris takes off Barry`s mask and is shocked that he is Barry. Barry kisses Iris and tells him her that even though he is The Flash he still cares about her. 12 days later Barry walks in his office and hears about a vigilantie in Gotham known as The Batman. The End Post Credits Scene Darkseid is talking about destroying Central City and his army asks do they attack Earth now? Darkseid`s answer is no but lets get things started. Production A Flash movie was in development and was to be connected into a Cinematic Universe. Zac Affron, Chris Pine and Garret Hedlund were all considered for the role and Edgar Wright chose Garret Hedlund to play Flash. Reception The film recived awards and liked how Garret portrayed Barry Allen as well as how he also could do the Flash persona. Kirsten Dunts liked her character but in future films wants to help Flash to support him. Sequel In the Phase 2 there will be a sequel with a unnamed villian but Edgar says that the whole cast will return but it will involve Nora`s death. Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Flash movies